To Be or Not To Be a Prat
by BreezyEasyEuniceMurray
Summary: AU, Fem!Harry, Fluffy Oneshot. It's accepted that Ron had to be a Prat that night, at the Yule Ball. Or... did he?


-Fred's POV-

It was the night of the Yule Ball, and Fred was standing in the Gryffindor Common Room with Angelina, his date, who looked very pretty in a short red dress, his twin George, who Fred was certain would tie for Best-Looking-Bloke there, _his_ date, Katie Bell who looked very sweet in a pale pink dress, and their (that is to say Fred and George's) ickle brother Ron (who seemed to have been convinced by Hannah to wear a muggle tux-e-do), who was waiting, slightly impatiently, for his date/girlfriend, Hannah Potter.

Just as Fred was thinking of ditching Ron, Hannah walked into the room.

She was wearing a drop-dead-gorgeous dark green muggle dress that showed off her 'assets' (which, before tonight, Fred was certain that the rest of the world would have joined him in saying did not exist- although now he thought about it...), assets that had Fred, along with all the other boys who can see her, drooling.

Her hair was in some sort of twisty side ponytail, and her face seemed, somehow, more like a young woman's, rather than a cute little girl's, as Fred had always thought of her as.

She looked around the room searchingly, before finding Ron, and walking towards him.

"Hey," she said to him once she reached him, steadily ignoring the stares directed at her coming from all the people in the room, "You look great!"

"Don't sound so surprised, " Ron retorted, grinning.

"Well?" She asked, smiling at him as the group of six starts to move down to the Great Hall.

"Well what?" Ron asked distractedly, as he blushes and tries to pretend that the Fat Lady isn't giving him cat-calls.

"How do I look?" Hannah asked, a little exasperatedly.

"You? You look good, I s'pose," Ron replied, helping her onto the staircase. "No different than normal."

The rest of the group stopped in disbelief of his statement.

"Good?" Fred echoed.

"You s'pose?" George added.

"Well, good enough she doesn't need to spend anymore time than she already has getting ready," Ron replied.

"Are you serious?" Katie asked.

"He can't be, Angelina replied.

"What?" Ron asked, turning around to look at them. "Why have you stopped?"

Hannah shook her head and laughed, and started moving once again. "One of the things I love about you, Ron," she smiled indulgently, although Fred could see the disappointment in her eyes, "is that you never sugarcoat it."

"Speaking of coats," Ron said, oblivious to Hannah's sadness and Angelina, Katie, Fred and George's growing anger, "do you think you should get one? Your dress is a bit showy- you might get some unwanted attention."

"Obviously, I'm not showing enough," Hannah muttered, although really it was only Ron who couldn't hear, "I'm not even getting wanted attention."

"Alright," Katie said, stopping all of the group bar Hannah, who walked on ahead, with her head down, just as they reached the entrance to the Great Hall, where all the students were gathered. "That's it."

"She doesn't need sugarcoating," Angelina said dangerously.

"She looks gorgeous all on her own," Fred adds righteously.

"I bet she'll be the most beautiful girl there," George said angrily, "sorry Kate, Ange," he added, although no less angrily.

"None taken,' the girls reply, still using their furious voices too- if Fred wasn't so annoyed, he'd find it funny.

"What are you lot on about?" Ron said confusedly.

"You!" Katie shouted. "Being so horrible to Hannah!"

"I-"

"Saying she looks 'no different than usual'?" Angelina added. "She's a bloody princess!"

"Now hang on a minute," Ron said defensively, his voice rising too.

"Don't try to get out of it," Fred said.

"You've got no excuse," George added.

"I-"

"What is your excuse, then?" Katie spat.

"I-"

"Let's hear it," Angelina agreed viciously.

"Go on then!"

"Hannah's always the most beautiful girl in the room!" Ron finally exploded, uncaring- or more likely, un-noticing, of the people staring at him. "Hannah doesn't need to get ready ever, because she's always perfect! And I don't need to see Hannah wearing a dress to know that she's a princess, because I know it already! So stop shouting at me!"

"Mate," Fred said awkwardly, well aware that his ickle brother was at the center of everyone in the room's attention. "You're the one shouting."

"Oh." Ron said, before looking at everyone- the smiling teachers, the touched girls, the stunned boys. He scratched the back of his head. "You don't think Hannah-"

At that point, he was cut off, by a dark-redheaded girl in a dark green dress, who had cut him off by giving his mouth something rather more better to do.

-Fin-


End file.
